Aries
Aries Is a character from Lagios. he is the central villain and the true administrator behind a few events including summoning and releasing the Zodiac Demons once more and ordering them to spread out among the continent. He is also the younger brother of Zeke and the uncle of Yume. Aries unlike his brother and many others of his species has a deep hatred of humans and has held this grudge against theme since before the start of the main timeline. He constantly watches and seeks out Yume due to her unique power that he wants for himself and he constantly searches for power to make himself stronger to enact his plans without anyone coming between. Aries often wears a brown cloak and a hood the covers his face only showing his eyes from under it and appears in front of Yume like this often to hide his identity. Background A man who has lived for over thousands of years he is the brother of Zeke and is the one responsible for the killing of Yume`s parents years ago. He harbors much jealousy for his brother and that was the main reason for his actions. Appearance Normally Aries would look like those of his species having an insect like face but with a humanoid figure. However he has found a way to wear a human skin like disguise and appears completely human in appearance. Like this he has long straight black hair and bright yellow eyes and despite his being alive for over 1000 years looks like someone either in their mid 20`s or 30. Powers & Abilities Aries is no doubt very powerful when he was younger he was weaker than his brother Zeke. But sometime after he left and sought out Zeke as he was with Sara at the time he was already much stronger than before and had mastered many forms of magic already. Aries was strong enough at that time to have already gotten the powerful Zodiac Demons to obey him. However he wasn`t strong enough to take on the six gods at the time.During all the years that passed into the present time Aries had improved so much to the point he could fight toe to toe with the six gods (only due to having a spell that they were weak to) and able to take them all down with relative ease only with Schatten giving him a bit of a challenge. He can shrug off most attacks with little to no harm and often purposely goes into attacks so his enemy sees and fears him showing that Aries likes to boast about his power in a way and thinks he is above everyone. He was strong enough to also break and destroy Yume`s glass with just his energy alone showing that he has a powerful aura. Magic Master:Aries is primarily a magic type fighter and prefers magical combat. Thus far Aries is the only person to have mastery over next to every form of magic out there. Enhanced Speed:Aries despite how he appears has shown he is able to move very fast. He was quick enough to outrun Yume and later he was shown to be fast enough to literally outspeed Yume in a fight quickly vanishing from his spot when Yume attacked him. And he later shows his speed when he fought Schatten leaving only an afterimage behind when she attacked him making her think it was him. Enhanced Strength:Possibly due to magically enhancing his body. Aries possess immense physical strength and was able to punch a hold through a giant shadow golem`s body with no effort. Eight Holy Pillars of Light:A magic spell Aries gained after absorbing the god of light Blanc`s energy. The spell causes the victim to be surrounded by eight large pillars made of light, then after a short amount of time white colored electricity begins to emit from the eight pillars going around to each one and they all explode afterwards with the victim in the middle of it all being blasted by a wave of powerful light magic. Darkness:Spiritual Binding Shackles:A Spell that Aries devised and created himself. He made the spell specifically to combat the six gods as they are all very powerful and also posses bodies that are intangible due to lacking a real physical body. The spell shoots out multiple black colored chains with bladed ends which pierce the victims body and also weakens them in the process. The six gods are highly vulnerable to this spell and even being touched by the energy of these chains can make them very weak or hurt them badly. Aries does not have to use this spell by itself and he has been shown able to merge the energy of this spell with other spells he has to use against the gods and has done so in his fight with Schatten. Crushing Light Fang:A spell Aries gained after he absorbed the power of the Light god Blanc. This spell creates two fangs made of light one on the left and the other on the right that both close in on the victim at high speeds. Shadow Claw:A shadow magic spell where Aries grows long sharp shadow claws and uses them to slash at his opponent. He used it against Yume once. Mira Blaze Ball:A spell Aries gained after he absorbed the power of the fire goddess Rosso. This spell is a advanced fire spell and it creates a giant fire ball large enough to engulf an entire large room. The fire ball in addition to harming the foe out right can also cause harm afterwards as the flames do not go out right away and instead scorch the entire surrounding area for a bit making this spell a good spell to use for area attacks. Searing Wind Storm:A spell where Aries shows his advanced mastery of magic he combines both wind and fire magic together to create a hot wind based attack. He causes a massively strong wind storm to start with wind strong enough to blow away a small portion of a town and he then applies fire magic to it causing the wind to heat up greatly making it very hot to increase the damage done in it. Black Ice:A spell that Aries uses it is a combination of shadow magic and ice magic. He first shoots a tiny black ball of shadow magic at the victim and after it makes contact it instantly freezes the victim over with black colored ice. Unlike normal ice magic this ice is very difficult to shatter or escape from. Thunder Constrictor:A spell that Aries uses. This is a thunder based spell and causes thick vine like threads to wrap around the victim. The vines constrict very tight around the victim and due to the electricity and the vibrations they are emitting they cut through the victim as they squeeze tighter. Poison and extreme temperature immunity:Aries like Yume is also naturally immune to heat, cold and poison and cannot be harmed at all by any of these no matter how powerful it may be. Category:Male Characters Category:Lagios Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94